Kiss The Rain
by countess sunako
Summary: Inspired by Yiruma's Kiss The Rain, this is a very fluffy fic featuring our favorite couple. UsamiXMisaki. Fluff warning!


**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is not mine. =(**

**A/N: Hello it's me again. I know I still owe you guys the continuation of Full Circle, but I was browsing through my emails yesterday, and I stumbled over this fanfic. I actually wrote this EVEN BEFORE sleeping white rabbit and I wanted to publish it already. Hehe. WARNING: Fluff overload! You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>KISS THE RAIN<strong>

I yawned as I watched my laptop do its final shutdown process. Finally. After 3 grueling days of pesky and annoying editors, 3 days without sleep, 3 days without Misaki, my latest novel is now finished. I mentally patted myself at the back for a job well done. I stood up and stretched. I groaned as my muscles protested my action. I'm getting too old for this.

I grabbed my empty coffee mug and went out of my cave. I miss my Misaki. I think I have neglected my Misaki far too long.

Halfway down the stairs, I paused as I saw him in front of the windows. Maybe I spent too much time inside my office but I think Misaki looks even more beautiful. His beautiful lips were curled in a wistful smile as he watched the rain outside.

Forcing myself to look away, I went to the kitchen and placed my empty mug in the sink. Then I approached him silently from behind. He must be thinking of something so deeply because he didn't even sense me.

He suddenly jumped up when I wrapped my arms around him. He then sighed contentedly and leaned against my chest when he realized it's me. He placed his arms atop mine as we gazed outside.

I kissed his hair softly. "What are you thinking about?"

He sighed. "Oh, nothing. Just admiring the rain."

I hummed and we both gazed outside, just relishing the warmth of each other. I missed him so much. I nuzzled his hair and inhaled his scent like a man in desperate need of oxygen.

"I missed you." I whispered against his ear. I then placed my chin on his shoulder.

He chuckled softly as he nuzzled his nose against my cheek.

"Did you finish your work?" he whispered back.

"I did."

He then turned his head toward me without turning his body around. I was rendered speechless when I gazed at his beautiful green eyes. It was full of want and it was blazing with desire.

"Good." He whispered, blatantly staring at my lips then back to my eyes.

I groaned and gently tilted his head so that I could kiss those tempting lips. I felt myself harden when I heard his whimper as he kissed me right back.

Just when things were about to get a little bit heated, I felt an insistent tug at the hem of my sweater. Reluctantly, our lips broke apart as we both looked down.

There she was. Ai-chan. Our beautiful daughter aged 3 years old. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily while she cradled her precious teddy bear Fuyumi-chan on her other arm. I smiled gently and disentangle my arms from my beloved Misaki.

I brushed her soft black hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "Hi there."

She flashed me one of her gap-toothed grin that even melted my brother Haruhiko's heart, and held out her arms entreatingly. I chuckled as I gathered her in my arms and lifted her, Fuyumi-chan and all.

I kissed her forehead as she snuggled her head at my shoulder, yawning all the while. Not for the first time, I felt amazed at how my life have become. Because of Misaki. It was 3 years ago that we decided to adopt. I was apprehensive but Misaki wanted to have one so badly and I just couldn't deny him anything. We were recommended by Hiroki's husband in one of the orphanages he knew. When I set my eyes on this little girl, my heart melted when she gurgled at me and flashed me a toothless smile. And I was hooked. From the start, she was able to wrap me around her little finger.

I glanced back at Misaki and my eyes widened when I saw there were tears in his eyes. He caught me looking and he laughed embarrassingly while wiping them away. I was about to wipe it for him but Ai beat me to it.

"Daddy." She said, patting Misaki's nose with her little hand. "Are you sad?"

Misaki chuckled and placed a kiss on her little hand. "No honey. Quite the opposite. Daddy's very _very_ happy."

Ai frowned then patted Misaki's cheeks with both her hands. "Then why are you crying? You should be laughing. But I only cry when I hurt my knee, when Fuyumi-chan got lost, when Daddy did not buy me chocolates, when Daddy told me to turn off the tv, when Kei-kun teased me at school…"

While Ai counted the ways that made her cry, which was a lot, I looked back at Misaki over her head. I lifted one of my hands and cupped his cheek and leaned forwards. He smiled his beautiful smile and promptly closed his eyes, as if anticipating my kiss. I touched my lips to his and with that gentle kiss, I pour out everything: my heart, my soul, my love…everything.

He suddenly paused and laughed against my lips. I was about to ask why when he drew back and saw Ai kissing Misaki's cheek.

She giggled as she turned to me. "Why did you kiss daddy?"

I locked my eyes with Misaki as I answered her question. "Because I love daddy very _very_ much."

Misaki blushed and I chuckled softly. After all these years, I could still make him blush.

"Do you love me, too?" Ai-chan asked.

I kissed her forehead. "Of course."

She held up her teddy bear. "Fuyumi-chan, too?"

I kissed Fuyumi-chan's button nose. "Yes. Fuyumi-chan, too."

She grinned and hugged Fuyumi-chan tightly. She then turned to Misaki. "Daddy you told me that when I wake up, you will read me a story."

Misaki smiled, tweaking her little nose lightly. "I did promise you that."

She then held out her hands to him and Misaki took her in his arms. "What would you like to read?"

She beamed. "Cinderella!"

Misaki and I both groaned. She had been reading and watching Cinderella for over a month now and it doesn't look like she was going to get tired of it real soon.

"But you already memorized Cinderella." Misaki implored, walking towards the stairs with our daughter.

"But I love Cinderella."

"How about The Little Mermaid?"

"No. Cinderella."

"Sleeping Beauty?"

"No. Cinderella!"

Misaki paused. "How about Beauty and the Beast?"

Ai-chan sighed, as if she was talking to a senile grandfather. "No, daddy. Cinderella."

Misaki chuckled. "Cinderella it is."

I smiled as I heard Ai-chan squealed and hugged Misaki's neck with her arms. I glanced at the rain outside and pondered, not for the first time on how my life has become. I now have two people whom I love so much, and the thought of being alone again terrifies me.

"Usagi-san?"

I turned back to them. Misaki's eyes were concerned. I smiled and walked towards them. I then brushed a soft kiss on his lips. A kiss full of promise and restrained passion. I've held out for three days. Maybe a little reward is in order?

He kissed me back softly and I could tell he was also restraining himself. After all, our daughter is watching.

I drew back, watching him. His eyes were still closed and his lips are still slightly parted.

"I love you." I whispered.

He then stared back at me, his gaze unwavering. "I love you."

"I love you, too!" Ai-chan piped in.

We both suddenly laughed as Misaki hugged her tight. "Come on, let's read Cinderella."

"Yay!"

We climbed the stairs towards my office which was cluttered now with toys, and lots and lots of children's books. My once spotless condo was now littered with little clothes here and there, small shoes, toys which once I stepped on and I slipped on the floor. There's chaos in the morning when Ai sometimes don't want to go to school. All in all, it became a crazy and chaotic life.

And I never want to change one thing of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you like it, if not, please no flamers! <strong>


End file.
